Between Sand and Leaf (re-writen fanfic)
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: This is an old story that I decided to revisit and fix to make it look a bit better with some changes. AU story still taking place in the Ninja world. Is sort of like a what if about Ino's life and her relationship with Sabaku no Gaara. Rated T. to be safe with language and mention of blood. (The romance genre is for later chapters) R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I dunno if any one remembers this fic but I decided to edit it and re post it after going over the old one then I realized the Yamanaka's are a scary clan they can mess up your mind and thus would make it more valuable for a village like Suna to try to take advantage of one of their Kunoichi's having a kid with that ability and use it for their village's advantage, now I know maybe the Hyuugas or Uchiha's maybe a better choice but since those two are the more powerful clans in Konoha it maybe a bit harder so any ways old readers enjoy this edit, new readers don't worry reading the old one. The only reason it may be up fpr a while is cuz I'm using my boyfriend's laptop and I don't want to overflow it with all the chapters, also there may be a chance I may be getting my own so it'll save time in a way enjoy.

* * *

Ch 1: Not an ordinary girl

A blonde, blue eyed girl was walking on the sand cover streets of Sunagankure, she was wearing an orange scarf, a red thank top, with a pink skirt, orange gloves and socks the same color, and a red hat.

Yamanaka Ino was five years old, and living with her uncle a Jounin rank shinobi, he took care of her since she was three, when her mother Iku died. Ino took a deep sigh as she walked she didn't thought her uncle liked her at all why else would you tell a five year old that your mother had you just to get the another village's powerful clan Kekkei Genkai, her father was the form the village of Konohankure the Ymanaka clan was known for their jitsu for espionage and messing with people's psyche.

It was depressing really it seemed like a desperate attempt on their part to get an advantage over the other villages yet it seems they failed by making her figure things out on her own, well not everything her mother was smart enough to at least find a way to see and copy some of the Yamanaka's jitsus to enter a person's mind or messing them, thou if not done right they could kill something Ino is still trying to figure out avoiding.

Ino was walking alone nobody liked her, that's how she felt, there was someone else who felt like she did _Gaara _she always saw him by the swings, she stopped in her tracks and looked at him and blushed a little, she never told this to anyone but she liked Gaara, but people would tell her that she had a death wish if she liked him.

'_G-Gaara-San!' _she thought walking towards him.

Gaara was looking at the ground and suddenly looked up to see Ino close to him.

"H-hi Gaara-San" Ino blushed "c-can I…s-sit here?" she asked shaking a little.

Gaara looked down at the sand. "Go ahead is a free village"

"Thanks…I'm Ino by the way" she said sitting.

"You're the mind walker right?" Gaara said looking at her, everyone in the village called her that.

"Yup that's me…"Ino smiled "but..." Ino looked down "people seem to hate me for that"

"Hate you?" Gaara looked at her.

"Yes because when I try to practice there may be a chance I may kill the person I'm practicing with." Ino looks at him and smiles "But I guess that's what happens when you have to figure things out on your own" Ino started to swing "They should have thought their plan better, find a way for me to learn things without sacrificing lives"

"Don't they usually have you practice on prisoners? That's what father said" Gaara said starting to swing himself.

"Yea but people don't stop gossiping, they make up things like…'Oh look she can kill by just looking at you, if not read your mind' or 'She's a mind walker make sure she doesn't force you to things you don't want to'…So people avoid me" Ino said swinging back and forth.

Gaara looks down at the sand he opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. Ino Looked at him she stopped swinging and got up.

"I have to go my uncle must be looking for me, maybe we can talk again tomorrow?" she said running off.

Gaara looked at her as she ran '_She wants to talk to me again?'_ he thought confused.

As time went on they became really close friends they didn't feel alone any more, at least when they were with each other.

* * *

It's still a short chapter but I think I managed to fix a few things I hope I didn't sound repetitive when explaining the Yamanaka's mind walker avilities any ways R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here's an update you know the drill read and review, I tried making this chapter a bit longer than last time enjoy.

* * *

Ch 2: A friend's bond.

Ino was alone as always she just felt guilty people were dying because of her, all those time they had her try her jitsu on enemy shinobi just to get information from them. She was just a little girl figuring things out on her own; sure she had the instructions of the jitsu written down thanks to her mother thinking ahead but without anyone to show her how to do it, it was more like trial and error. It seemed that failure was meet more often than success.

She remember one time one of the elders got angry at her for accidentally killing a rouge ninja before even getting any information from him, if they where depending on a little girl who they had to in a way 'breed' to get this ability they're pathetic. There was another time when an elite shinobi hurt her for making the same mistake unluckily for that guy Gaara was somehow there, seeing the man strike her must have anger him since he lost control and started to kill everyone around him, Ino ran to him hopping that would stop him, and it worked, but all the people that were the area were already dead.

Ino started to cry at the sight of the blood covered floor, she wasn't used to it when she made her 'mistakes' it seemed to be a clean yet painful death, but the way Gaara killed these people it was quick yet blood was everywhere the screams of the people ringing in her ears even thou they were short screams of fear, Gaara really was dangerous she should have been afraid but she wasn't. Maybe a part of her wanted those people dead after all they brought her to the interrogation room once a week to get some information and ended up killing the poor sap, thou sometimes she did got information out of them 1 out of 20 tries thou.

It was too much for Ino to bear she couldn't take it anymore; she looked at the kunai in her hand.

"Maybe…it would be better if… I…was dead…" Ino tried to stab herself, but as soon as the blade was about to pierce her chest sand grabbed her hand stopping her, she then heard a voice yelling at her.

"INO-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ino looked to see Gaara next to her "I…I just couldn't take it any more…" Ino paused and looked at him, her eyes were starting to water, then she looked at the sand "…people are dying because of me…I just don't get why people don't care about me… about you"

Gaara looked down since he does get what's going on not only in his life, but on hers too "they don't care because to them we're monsters"

"But you're the only one this village has for protection in case of an attack! I'm supposed to gather information" Ino stands up "AND THAT'S HOW THEY THANK US BY HATING US!" Ino took a deep breath.

"Sometimes…I wish I wasn't born into this family…that my mom actually cared about my dad and stayed with him maybe then I would have someone to teach me"

"It wasn't your choice Ino-Chan, I didn't asked for Shukaku in me…but it happened"

"I guess you're right Gaara-Kun, we had no choice we were chosen."

Gaara smiled at her "I wish we had a choice…if I did my mother would still be alive…" he frowned when he finished his sentence.

"G-Gaara-Kun…at least you don't have to carry the memories of seeing her suffering…I was there when my mom died…I don't want to see the people I love die like that…"

Gaara looked at Ino "Ino-Chan your mom she died protecting you right?"

Ino nodded then look at the ground she never understood why did Konoha figured out there was someone with abilities of one of their most powerful clans, or was it some other village trying to kill her before she could develop her abilities? She wonder if she was ever going to figure it out.

"Then why did she do it, why did she protect you?"

"Because Gaara-Kun she loved me, it's a mother duty to protect her children is like a second nature"

"Ino-Chan" Gaara said looking at her.

"What is it Gaara-Kun?"

"I was just wondering…what is love?"

"I…don't know I guess that is when you care for someone and you don't want to see that person hurt…I guess you wanted to protect them" Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really is that what you think?" Gaara looks at Ino, who looks a little confused.

Ino smiles and giggled a little "yes I really think that Gaara-Kun"

"I think I get it now…" Gaara blushes a little seeing Ino laugh "…you know you have a really cute smile you should smile all the time."

Ino looks at him, and hugs him "you think?" she asks him.

"Yea…" Gaara looked blankly into the sand '_what is this feeling when I'm with her'_ he thought.

" Thou I'm only five who am I to know what love is, thou I'm glad we're friends Gaara-kun" Ino said letting out a sigh. "I can finally talk to someone, who won't think I'm going to mess up their heads just by looking at them" Ino giggled.

"I thought you couldn't do that?" Gaara said looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I can't but they don't know that" Ino laughed.

Sunset was getting closer Ino decided it was about time she headed home Gaara walked by her side keeping her company, he liked spending time with her she was his only friend.

"You know something that I realized Gaara-kun?" She asked stopping in her tracks.

'What is it Ino-chan?"

"I just remembered that my mom talked a lot about your mom, she said that they were best friends, just like we are"

"So?"

"So? Don't you think is ironic that, we are friends like the closest friend, and our mothers where as close as we are, wouldn't that mean that they wanted us to be friends, and it happened?"

"I guess it makes some since, but we could also be friends because we-"

Gaara got interrupted by group of kids a little bit older than them probably by two years

"LOOK OUT ITS GAARA AND INO RUN!" All the kids started to run away from them

"Hey wait we're not doing anything to you!" Ino tried to yell.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR HEADS YOU MIND WALKER"

Ino started to cry she hated when they called her that, she understood why they called her that, but she hated it, she was too sensitive Gaara couldn't stand seeing Ino cry

"You guys want to see a monster" Gaara said pissed off, sand swiftly wrapped around the kids and slammed them on the ground

"HELP SOMEBODY!" The kids started to cry

"Who's going to help you against me?"

"GAARA-KUN STOP THIS PLEASE!" Ino yelled as she ran toward him.

Gaara soon felt a grip on him, it was Ino she was holding him

"Stop it please, you're not like this, you're better than this"

Gaara could feel Ino's cold tears on his back, as they fell of her face; soon the sand that was wrapped around the kids dispersed most of them where dead, but the ones that were somewhat alive ran as fast as they could.

'_Ino-chan' _Gaara thought looking at her threw the corner of his eyes, he fell on the ground resting of his knees, he put his hands in front of him, Ino looked at him

"I know how it feels Gaara-kun" She said resting her hands on his shoulders, and resting her head on his back (I'm trying to make this look cute OK hopefully I wrote this like I have the picture in my mind)

'_No you don't understand' _Gaara held Ino's hand with his right hand while the other one rested on his knee _'One day I may __hurt you __like I did those kids I don't want that, you're too kind, and sweet, you should have never been born here curse my father for doing this to you!' _

* * *

I know Ino is a bit OOC and so is Gaara, but this takes place before Gaara was attacked bi Yashamaru so I think he could have cared for another person at this point in his life. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's chapter three so this chapter is a bit long i do hope is long enough to foward the plot but not too long for people to loose interest.

* * *

Ch 3: a vow of friendship

Ino was alone again she always felt like that when Gaara wasn't around, he really was the only reason she even wanted to be alive even if people don't like her they warn her about the dangers of what she' doing, but she doesn't pay attention to them she knows the truth about _him _about _her_…about_ them… _she hated that village sometimes she wondered why didn't she convinced Gaara to destroy it with her, she always wanted to, or maybe run away like they were going to miss them anyway. It was September 19th the day she hated came closer, a day that made her suffer her birthday. Now why would a kid hate her birthday?

Simple Ino's mom died on Ino's third birthday, she hated it no one ever even noticed it to other people and her it was just another day it makes her feel like she doesn't even exist, but that's her life she doesn't even know things that happen in Suna since people don't talk to her or all she hears is how they hate her and Gaara.

"Hate, hate ,hate…that's all I hear" she whispered softly.

Gaara walked alone through the big house he shared with his family everyone was sleeping but him like always or so he though when he heard the door knocking from his room, he quietly opened the door and walked toward his father's home office he overheard his father talking with one of the counsel members of Suna.

"That girl is useless to us; we should get rid of her and death is the best way" The councilman said.

"She is costing us a lot; we're not getting any information out of our prisoners, its best we kill Ino" The Kazekage said. Gaara's eye widen did he heard right his father and counsel where planning on killing Ino. Gaara let a low growl letting his anger loose at the thought of his only friend's death.

"No one is hurting Ino-chan!" He shouted sand swirling around him he wasn't going to let them hurt her, his blood lust increased as he used his sand to encase the councilman, the man screamed in fear at this point everyone in the household was up, Kankuro and Temari didn't dare to leave their rooms they know their younger brother was going to kill someone.

"Gaara let him go!" His father commanded cursing under his breath, he wasn't aware his son knew the girl; it seems Yashamaru never told him that on his daily reports on Gaara.

Gaara ignored his father maybe if he killed this man his father wouldn't dare touch or send someone to hurt the girl. Not even the Kazekage couldn't stand a chance in a battle with a Jinjuuriki, if it even came to it Gaara at this age could easily lose control and destroy the entire village. The Kazekage took a deep breath he had to think of something before Gaara came after him now that the entire room was cover in blood, from Gaara's resent kill.

"Gaara-sama pleases calm down" Yashamaru said trying to calm Gaara down. It seemed as Gaara wouldn't hear it he was angry.

"Father…" Gaara said "please allow Ino-chan to leave the village"

Gaara and the Kazekage were glaring at each other, why would the village leader listen on a kid, then again Gaara was not your average six year old, he was the host of the sand bijuu Shukaku, and he already killed one man today, but would Gaara dare kill his father to keep one girl from dying? If he did order Ino's death would Gaara lose control he's already barely stable as he is. The Kazekage had no choice but to agree to his son's request.

On September 23rd Ino was in her house she didn't wasted to get out this was the day she stayed inside she was alone since her uncle left on a mission… how nice not even her uncle notice it was her birthday how lonely days like this reminded her of this song she knew

She was sitting on the floor when she heard someone at the door.

"Gaara-Kun…"

"Ino-Chan what are you doing inside especially on your birthday?" he asked her, he had something behind his back.

"I-I don't leave my house on my birthday is like my little, you don't do anything special for your birthday.

"Touché Ino-Chan…. All right if you don't like to leave your house I'll stay here with you."

"really?" she asked shyly was this a dream come true someone actually remember her birthday…does that means he really cares about her?

"Why not I don't have anything to do today"

Ino giggle as she let him in.

"Are you by yourself?" he asked looking around.

"yea…my uncle went on a mission…and well no one is here but me I'm OK with it, happens all the time" she faked a smile.

"Ino-Chan?"

"What is it?"

"I got you a present" he says handing her the box"

"Thanks Gaara-Kun, no one gave anything before" she says opening the box it had a little teddy bear inside "is really cute thanks"

"No problem Ino-Chan…can I ask you something Ino-Chan?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have other relatives that are alive?"

"Well… my dad that lives in Konohankure."Ino said thinking.

"Ino-Chan wouldn't you like to go live with your father?"

"Um no why?" she looks at him puzzled

"You don't look happy here and I thought you may be happy somewhere else"

Ino looks at him and looks down.

"Ino-chan please go, leave this village" Gaara said looking at her then the floor. "Father will allow it"

"How do you know if your father will allow me to leave?"

"I asked him to"

"Y-you asked him?" Ino stared at him with her eyes wide. "W-why you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Ino said with tears running down her face.

"It's not that Ino-chan…It's just that I don't want them to hurt you"

Ino takes a deep breath and looks at him "I don't want to leave you alone Gaara-kun"

Gaara looks at her '_I_ _may not like this…but this is the best for you…I can tell'_ he thought "Ino-Chan…I'm going to be ok" he smiles at her.

"You're the most precious person to me… and no matter how far I go or how long time passes you will always be my closest friend" Ino hugs him and whispers to him "Gaara-Kun promise me you'll always be my friend no matter what"

"I promise Ino-Chan" he holds her thigh.

A few weeks later Ino left Suna with a shinobi who was giving the mission to take her to Konoha. Before she left she swore she wouldn't tell people about what she knew about Gaara. Ino still couldn't believe they let her go so easily, then again she wasn't as valuable to them as Gaara so is not like they had a huge loss, she bet they barely cared. Her escort was supposed to leave her close enough so she could walk to the village by herself. During her entire trip Ino had to make sure her story was convincing enough.

When Ino reached Konoha she was taken to meet the Hokage the old man called Inoichi the head of the Yamanaka clan, it seems her mother chose a good candidate to be her father, she told them that she and her mother lived in one of the countries small villages and that her mother had recently died and there was no one to take care of her, and she found who her father was, and that she wanted meet her father. To tell the truth she was afraid her father wouldn't want her, but he accepted her into his family. She found out that her father married some woman named Midori, and was they had a little kid named Inomaru that was one year old, Ino had a baby brother, and it seemed Ino's life was taking a turn for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Hare's chapter 4 it took me a while I noticed how short my chapters are so I'm trying to lengthen them a bit I originally wanted to focus on Ino's friendship with Sakura and there are a few time gaps in this chapter to show the passage of time I hope you all like it. Review please.

Ch 4: Life in Konoha

It's been two month since Ino was in Konoha, she settle well in the village she had more friends, and her personality seemed to have change a bit as well, it was a sock for her on how the people where more accepting of her, at first she found it hard to believe but her father told her the clan's history in the village as well as teaching her the correct way to perform the clan's trademark techniques only to figure out what she was doing before wasn't a mistake she just happened to accidentally perform an advance technique of her clan. Ino felt relaxed the people here actually appreciated her clan.

One of the friends she made was Haruno Sakura, she was a bit shy and people teased her about her forehead, before Ino helped her out, the girls enjoy each other's friendship they spend a lot of time after school.

"Ino-chan, do you want to come to my house to do homework?" Sakura said walking out of the academy with Ino next to her.

"Sure that sounds nice" Ino said starting to walk toward Sakura's house.

"Ino-chan?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Ino said looking at her confused.

"Shouldn't you let your parents know where you're going" Sakura said pointing at the direction of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"M-my w-what?" Ino asked looking at Sakura for a second registering what Sakura just said. "Oh right my parents, ok let's go"

After a few minutes Ino and Sakura passed by the Yamanaka's business, Ino walked in looking for her father, her step-mother was there.

"Mido- I mean mom" Ino started remembering that her father was trying to make Ino call his wife mom or mother, and she was still trying to get used to it.

"Do you need something Ino-chan?" Midori said smiling.

"Sakura-chan asked if I can go to her house today to do our homework, is that ok?" Ino asked.

"Of course just be home before dinner ok honey" Midori said.

"Ok see you later mom" Ino said and walked out with Sakura to her home.

Ino took a deep sigh looking at the papers in front of her homework was almost done; Sakura's mom was kind enough to make the girls tea and bring them snacks. Ino yawned she was getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach something was wrong, she shook her head maybe drinking something may make her feel better, she reached to grabbed the cup when she saw a crack in it, that wasn't there before.

"Haruno-san, I think this cup is broken" Ino said looking at it.

"I could have sworn the cup was fine when I pour the tea" Sakura's mom said as she took the cup from her and looked at it, the cup wasn't broken when she pour the tea in it.

"Doesn't that usually mean something bad is going to happen to someone you know?" Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura dear" Her mother said swinging her hand in the air. "That's just an old superstition; nothing bad is going to happen"

The entire time Ino was walking to her home, she looked at the ground, she couldn't stop thinking about Gaara, was something bad going to happen to him? She's only lived in Konoha for two months so far. Ino let out a deep breath and looked up at the sunset.

'_I hope Sakura's mom is right and it was all just superstition, I hope you're ok'_ Ino thought feeling a tear fall down her face.

A year has passed Ino was going to meet with Sakura at the park it seems she arrived early since Sakura wasn't there instead she saw a group of kids playing and noticed Naruto on his own sitting in the swings it reminded her of how she first talked to Gaara could Naruto be like him? After all the adults kept telling them to stay away from Naruto it all felt too familiar to her.

"Hey Naruto why are you alone?" She asked walking towards him. "Shouldn't you be playing with the other kids?"

"They don't want to play with me"

"Then let's play a game by ourselves" Ino said happily sitting on the swing. "We can see who can swing the highest, or who can jump the furthest away?"

"Ok" Naruto smiled and started swinging, Ino started swinging herself.

"Ha I win ttebbayo! Naruto said standing a bit further from where Ino landed after jumping from her swing.

"You had a head start" Ino said crossing her arms and puffing her face, causing the blonde boy to laugh, Ino couldn't help but join in the laugh

"Ino-Chan!" Sakra yelled running toward her.

_"Hi Sakura-chan"_Ino said forcing a smile on her face.

"Ino-Chan what are you doing?" she asked looking at Naruto. "You know we're not supposed to talk to him"

"Why can't we talk to Naruto?"

"C'mon Ino you know what people say about him"

Ino let out a deep sight, she was about to open her mouth to say something but Naruto interrupted her.

"I got to head home I'll see you at school Ino" Naruto said waving good-bye to the girls; Ino waived back looking a bit sad. It seemed Naruto didn't have friends' ether and she wasn't going to let that happen. Yet somehow in the back of her mind she felt horrible for abandoning her best and first friend.

"Umm…I heard something cool" she said smiling trying to start a conversation.

Ino looked at her with a- what is it expression on her face.

"I heard that Sasuke likes girl with long hair"

"Does he?" Ino looked at Sakura, Ino like many other girls in Konoha had a crush on Sasuke, and he was calm, cool, and collected. He rarely smiled which was a shame he would probably have a really nice smile.

"That's a good thing to know right Ino-chan? I'm going to let my hair grow" Sakura kept talking about how amazing the Uchiha was.

Ino looked at Sakura _'so Sasuke likes girls with long hair hum? Well I'm going to let my hair grow'_ she thought smiling to herself.

As the months passed Ino started hanging out with Naruto when Sakura was too busy to spend time with her after school or during the weekends, that particular day Sakura asked Ino to talk to her after school.

"Hum…Ino-chan?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yea what is it Sakura-chan?" Ino asks looking at her.

"I-I heard that you like Sasuke-kun too!"

'Ho-ho' Ino thought as the wind blew threw her hair.

Sakura got up and started to walk away, then stopped.

"I guess that makes us rivals" she said starting to walk again.

'_We're…rivals now Sakura? Fine with me if that's what you want' _Ino thought trying to hold off the tears as she ran towards the empty training grounds she didn't noticed it at first but she wasn't alone.

"Ino-chan, are you ok" Naruto asked worried.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" Ino sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't look like its fine what happened?" Naruto asked again he wasn't going to let it go the guy worried about his friends or rather friend as far as it looked to Ino she was the only one to call Naruto a friend. Ino told Naruto about her conversation with Sakura and how sad she was that after all she did for her Sakura dumped her friendship for a guy.

* * *

Yea even this chapter is still pretty short I think once I get to the part when their genin I'm going to have to re-read the manga for the important battles. A part of me wants to put Ino on a team with Naruto and Hinata another part wants me to keep it the same so it doesn't conflict too much with the Ino-Shika-Chou combination they do as team 10.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys so is anyone liking this so far? So I decided to keep the teams like they are in the manga cuz if I kinda want to play it safe, so anyways enjoy and review please.

* * *

Ch 5: Genin days

Today seemed like the perfect day for Ino it was a warm day and she passed her graduation exams with flying colours, her father couldn't be happier when he went for her after school, all the parents where there to congratulate their children for passing. Inoichi was giving his daughter a congratulatory hair rustle making her blush when she felt her hair getting messy, she did took pride in her appearance after all anything to get the attention of the Uchiha she was crushing on.

She looked through the crowd looking for the other blonde he surely did pass she though, more like a wishful thinking on her part she tried her best to help him, she walk around people when she noticed the boy sitting alone of the swing far from the crowd.

"Naruto-kun!" She said running towards him waiving her right arm. She stopped in front of him and I smiled. "I can't believe we are finally genin isn't that cool" she said smiling at him, Naruto in the other hand didn't look happy.

"I failed Ino-chan, I didn't pass" Naruto said getting up sadly, and walking away they could both hear the adults insulting Naruto, Ino let out a deep sigh she sometimes wondered how Naruto could take being alone most of the time, sure he sometimes dropped by the flower shop to have a chat with her, which Inoichi didn't find amusing thinking the blonde boy had feeling for his daughter, it took a long time of her explaining to her father that they were just friends, and nothing more, the guy was technically always alone, and Ino was trying her best not to let the guy be without a friend not to mention they were only 12 years old and Ino was into Sasuke.

Yet sometimes she felt a bit heartbroken here she was trying to cheer Naruto up by being his friend, and yet she abandons Gaara to be there in Konoha to live happily with her father and the rest of her family new friends everything she wanted, of course as far as she was aware she wasn't the only one who cared about Gaara, Yashamaru was there for him, so then why did she felt like she left him all lone? Ino's thoughts were interrupted when her father walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Ino?" He asked her with a look of concern. "You've been crying for a while"

"I-I'm ok daddy" She said wiping the tears of her face; she didn't even realized the fact that she was crying. "I guess I'm happy about finally getting to be a shinobi just like you" She smiled, making her father laugh.

"You have a longs way to go to before you become Jounin" he said.

Ino woke up at 7 A.M she didn't feel like getting up, but today was the day that she had to go to the Academy, after graduation for an orientation for newly appointed shinobis.

"Man is morning already?" she said sitting up, she looked at the window next to her bed.

"Is such a beautiful morning..." Ino sigh "Now that I'm a kunoichi I can't wait to see what kind of missions I'll be doing, I wonder if I'll get to escort some merchants or something, thou I doubt I'll be by myself, maybe I'll get teamed up with Naruto-kun…Oh I forgot her didn't pass" she said a bit sadly. "But, maybe I'll get to see-"

*Knock, knock *

"Um come in" she said being disrupted of her thoughts as she looked toward the door.

"Good morning Ino hurry up or you'll be late" her dad said as he walked in.

"Good morning daddy" she said with a smile on her face.

Inoichi walked in the room and sat at Ino's bed, she put her legs up to her chest and looked at her father.

"Are thinking of something daddy?" She asked him in the sweetest voice like a little girl.

He looks at her and smiles "I was just thinking of the first time you got here"Ino looks down that's a day to remember not every father finds out he has a daughter when she's six. "One minute you're a little girl and the next you're a genin, time sure goes fast" He said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Time does go fast..." she says as she gets up her bed and walks to her window "maybe we'll see each other after all" She said with a smile on face.

Ino got dress and tied her hair in a high ponytail; she walked out of the room and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. After finishing her breakfast she walked toward the door that lead to her parent's shop to say good bye.

"Bye mom, dad I'm heading out" She said as she walked out the door and noticed Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said smirking.

"Ino" Was the only reply the blonde got from the pink haired girl as she started walking ahead of her, Ino walked towards Sakura each of them trying to out speed each other until they started running.

***At the Academy***

"I WIN!" Both girls said at the same time as they ran in the door of the classroom, Ino took a deep breath when Sakura looked away from her and ran, Ino looked in that direction and saw Sasuke Uchiha.

Both girls started arguing about who would sit next to said Uchiha when other girls started joining in the argument all of them noticed Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other when out of nowhere Naruto and Sasuke where kissing. Ino was in shock as well as the other Sasuke obsess girls, friend or not Naruto had to pay, it seemed like each Sasuke fan girl in the room managed to give Naruto a good hit. "Sorry Naruto you maybe a friend of mine but I can't forgive you for that" Ino said crossing her arms letting out a huff. Ino walked to the row of desk behind Naruto, Sakura has somehow managed to sit next to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here anyway" Ino said leaning down to talk to Naruto, the boy turned around and looked at her with a wide grin and placed his hand on the headband. "Can't you see Ino-chan I passed and became a Shinobi"

"Way to go" Ino said smiling, so Naruto managed to become a ninja after all that was amazing. Iruka walked into the room all the genins where seated and waiting for their teacher to speak.

"Everyone listen up! This is your first day as official genin" He started "Starting today all of you will be assign to a three-man team under a Jounin, all of you have been grouped in regards to your abilities to balance out your teams power" Iruka stated then proceeded to name the people who would be in each team.

"Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" Iruka said making Naruto happy and Sakura look depress, Ino couldn't help but giggle at that "…And Uchiha Sasuke" at this Naruto looked depress now and Sakura was happy. "Damn it" Ino mumbled under her breath she wanted to be in the team with Sasuke. Ino glared at Sakura, she looked so pissed off wile Sakura did the victory signed to her while ginning.

'Why does she gets to be in the same team as Sasuke-Kun!' she thought enraged 'I want to kill you right now Sakura!' When Iruka read the names of Ino's teammates she was shocked and annoyed 'Shikamaru and Chouji are my teammates man how can a girl like me end up in this team...I guess I shouldn't complain since our parent where in the same team as well they probably think we'll make a good team'

"Ino what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked getting up it was lunch time and the genin had to leave for now. They would have to come back to meet their new teacher later. "Oh shut up Shikamaru" She said getting up and walking away.

Later in the afternoon Ino Shikamaru and Chouji where talking with they're new sensei Sarutobi Asuma the four of them where in an open field near the training grounds the older shinobi was standing while the younger ones where sitting in the grass."Ok this is the part when we get to know each other." Asuma said. He got three blank stares from the three Genin.

"We talk about ourselves about our likes, dislikes, dreams, goals for the future all that stuff, I'll go first aright?" The kids nodded in an understanding manner. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma... my goals for the future well I pretty much did everything I wanted to do so far I don't think there's anything else to talk about."

'Is he serious? Ino thought slightly annoyed the man barely said anything thou something about the last name reminded her of the Hokage. "Um…Sensei?" She asked raising her hand.

"What is it girl?" He asked looking at her. "And you don't have to raise your hand"

"Um...sorry to ask but aren't you related to Hokage-Sama?" She asked a bit shyly sure that wasn't her style after all she was the self proclaimed leader of the group, but hey she was curious about the situation, also it would be cool if her teams Jounin instructor was related to the Hokage.

"Yes he's my father...Anymore questions?" he said looking at the genin who shook their heads, "Good then let's get back to introducing ourselves is your turn to talk kid" he said pointing at Shikamaru.

'Sorry if I said something bad' Ino thought as she was playing with her ponytail waiting for Shikamaru to start talking if he ever did that guy was lazy as far as she could tell.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, I really don't feel like talking right now."

'Shikamaru you are soooo lazy to even talk' Ino thought looking at him at least she was right about that whole being too lazy to talk. "C'mon Shikamaru say something else" She said brushing her hair with her fingers. Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Fine my hobbies include watching the clouds and playing shogi" He said lying down on the grass and looked at the sky signaling that he was done talking.

"I guess you don't talk much...next" Asuma says pointing at Chouji.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji, what I like to do is eat and I really don't like fight when things look too dangerous, my goals for the future I really don't know that yet" Chouji said with a pensive look on his face, his left elbow was on his knee and his hand was resting under his chin while his right arm was straight next to him.

'Go figure' Ino though looking down watching the grass move when the wind blew by her eyes concentrating on it as if she was letting her mind go blank. "Last is the young lady" Asuma said causing her to look up and around for a minute before regaining her composure she didn't have the slightest clue on how on earth that even happened.

"I'm Yamanka Ino, I like working with flowers, I know the meaning of flowers it make them fascinating, and sometimes I like to go to the beach and just lay on the sand just to relax a little, not to mention that I like Sasuke-kun," Ino said smiling while closing her eyes and closing her hands together and placing her hand on her heart "what I don't like well Sakura for one, and people that think of using kids as tool likeputtingademononaunbornbabyruininghis lifesentencigittoalifeoflonelynesand..."

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled at her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back with a look of pure rage in her eyes causing Shikamaru to jump back a bit.

"We didn't understand the last part you where talking too fast." he said trying to calm the blonde girl down.

"Sorry" she said blushing. "Anyways...my dreams are my goals for the future because I...well..." Ino's face turned bright red "I want to be as strong as this guy...who is really precious to me...and I want to...be...strong like him...so if he ever needs my help I can be there for him"

"I bet she's talking about Sasuke" Shikamaru says to Chouji who nods in a agreement.

"IS NOT SASUKE GA-" Ino puts her hands on her mouth, when she realized the mistake she was about to make, no one was supposed to know she was from a land other than the land of fire let alone that she even knew a person from the land of wind.

"Um...never mind" she said looking back down at the grass again placing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Ok I think that's enough for today tomorrow, meet me at this same spot at 6 A.M got it" Asuma said looking over his squad. 'This isn't going to be easy' he thought letting out a sigh. 'These three are kids are completely different I hope they can work as a team'

"Got it" the three genin said getting up and walking away from him.

When Ino reached her home she noticed her parents weren't home they where most likely at the flower shop working she didn't have to work today since she only worked there part time, she decided to go up to her room, once she opened the door and shut it behind her, she took a deep breath as she heard the door close, and ran up to her bed and laid there with her face fazing the pillow.

"HAAAA" She tried to muffle her screaming so her parents would hear her. "Baka, baka, baka I'm so, so stupid how could I…" She said letting herself catch her breath " I guess it happened cuz I was caugth in the moment...probably when I started to talk fast, I was talking about him...hopefully no one will remember this" she said as she got up and sat on her knees still on her bed. "I wonder if you still remember me Gaara-kun?" she whispered to herself.


End file.
